Love's Demons
by FemaleWer23
Summary: Kagome and best friend Rose, were walking when they ran into InuTaisho and Sesshomaru, little did they know that fate has a twisted sense of humor, when it comes to love.. Really bad at summaries. 1st Fanfic.


I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA :( I ONLY OWN ROSE! AND OTHERS THAT MAY COME :p

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Inner beast**

Summary: Kagome and best friend Rose, were walking when they ran into InuTaisho and Sesshomaru, little did they know that fate has a twisted sense of humor, when it comes to love.. Really bad at summaries. 1st Fanfic.

Chapter one

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, Kagome now 26yrs old, along with best frend since middle school, Rose West, who came over from America, decided to go out to there favorite coffee shop before heading back to their appartment they shared for work. Kagome a new History Major decided to be a history teacher since she loved kids, and Rose who was a Music Major, was a Music Teacher in the same school as Kagome, making going to and from work easy.

"God its bright out" complained Rose

Kagome looked at her friend, she was beautiful, her Ombre colored hair which went from brown to blonde was styled into an up do with curls, her stunning hazel eyes always bright and full of life, she was short for her age, which was only about 25, was about 5ft6, but her tan skin told you that she loved to be out in the sun.

"I know Rose, how bout some Coffee before work?" Kagome asked

"Yeah why not?" Rose said smiling at her best friend

Rose didn't have alot of friends when she came to Tokyo back in middle schol, but she was glad she got Kagome to be her first friend. The way Kagome smiled at her was like the very first day meeting her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Rose walked to the school right in time for Recess, she was just standing there while she waited for her mom to come get her after she was done in the office, when she was pushed. **_

_**'Hey! Watch where you are going you whore!' glared a girl with red eyes and a feather in her hair.**_

_**'I'm sorry..' little Rose backed away from the menacing girl.**_

_**'Kagura, why don't we have fun with the little bitch?' asked another girl with black hair in a low ponytail**_

_**'What a great idea Kikyo' grinned Kagura 'What do you think Kanna?' she looked at the girl with white hair.**_

_**'I don't care what you do Kagura' said Kanna blandly. **_

_**They started to crowd Rose in a circle and push her. When she heard something from behind all the girls. **_

_**'Kagura! Kikyo! leave her alone!' up walked a girl with black hair and blue eyes glaring at the girls with a fire in her eyes that said mess with her i'll fuck you up.**_

_**'Whatever' scoffed Kagura with Kikyo and Kanna tow they left Rose alone.**_

_**The girl walked up to Rose with a curious look on her face 'My name is Kagome Higurashi' she said with a smile. 'What's your name?' **_

_**'Rose West' she said timidly.**_

_**'Want to be friends?' Kagome asked curiously**_

_**'Yea id like that very much' Rose smiled at Kagome walking away with her.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day on the play ground they have been inseperable like two peas in a pod__

While walking out of their favorite little cafe, Rose bumped into something hard, and warm.

"Oof!" said the voice

"I'm so sorry! Here let me-" Rose was cut off when she looked into molten amber eyes.

"No let me help you up" Said the man, he stood up reaching his hand out for her to take it, when she got a good look at him, long white greyish silver hair. Muscles in all the right places, and he was wearing a tight blue muscle shirt with black pants.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kagome?" asked the man

"Sesshomaru! Oh My GOD! it's been forever!" Kagome ran to give him a hug.

"Kagome? Who is this?" Rose asked this man was Gorgeous and she had to know who he was.

"Oh, Rose this is my old friend Sesshomaru" Kagome said smiling

Sesshomaru looked down at the same tan girl that Kagaome had just called Rose, and nodded to her.

'Sesshomaru?!' shouted a male voice and was catching up to him finally. Rose looked at the man that was running up next to Sesshomaru. He looked like he could be Sesshomaru's twin brother but he looked different in some ways, his silver hair was in a top Knot and he wore a purple muscle shirt and white pants. To Rose he looked like a God and by the gods she thought he was Gorgeous!

'Father' Sesshomaru nodded 'you remember Kagome from way back when' he looked at Kagome and she blushed slightly.

'Ooh yes Kagome it's nice to see you again my dear' Sesshomaru's dad nodded.

'Toga it's great to see you again also' Kagome said. she looked at Rose a second and almost laughed she had her jaw open again and was drooling.

'Toga i'd like for you to meet someone' Kagome pushed Rose out infront of Toga and she bumpd into him almost falling backwards when he caught her arms 'This is Rose West she is a very good friend of mine'

Toga looked down at the girl in his arms, she was gorgeous, compared to any other woman she was a goddess. she blushed as she looked at him, he smirked.

'Well Rose it's very nice to meet you' he kissed her hand, Rose blushed and stuttered alittle.

'I-it's very ni-ice to meet you-u too To-oga' Her eyes darkened a bit.

**I Lay claim on him. **said the voice inside of Roses head

_Who the Fuck are you?! _yelled Rose at the voice

**You will find out soon enough young one. **chuckled the voice.

Toga was having a similar conversation with his own beast

**I like her, i want her as a mate **growled his beast

_we have just met this girl!_ yelled Toga

**Your point?** questioned his beast

_after a few dates maybe i'll consider it.. _Blushed Toga

**fine.** and with that the beast went back to sleep.

'Well since me and Rose have to get to work why don't after words we all get together?' Kagome questioned

'That sounds great' added Sesshomaru 'We'll pick you up from the school'

'Kay!' shouted Kagome as she grabbed Rose and started to run other wise they wouldn't make it to school on time but wow were they excited to see them again.


End file.
